Die for you
by destinedtrinity
Summary: Drama. Tragedy. Love? A story that supports the whole THE MORE YOU HATE, THE MORE YOU LOVE thing... read and review!Ü


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone connected to the WWE**

**I changed the storylines a little bit...Ü

* * *

**

She stood there in the crowd as she watched him being tortured by three other men. He was in extreme pain. His right arm was tied behind his back as King Booker, William Regal and Finlay beat him to massive bloody pulp. Scene sound familiar? Yes, dears. He was John Cena. WWE Champion. Being murdered by cheap shots while he was defenseless.

She was a fan, just longing to see his face in a RAW Live show. But instead all she saw a vision of him with a broken arm, a massive headache and extreme pain raging through his once full of life body. It hurt her to see him like this. But deep within, she felt like there was nothing she could do. That was his weakness. His fear. John was being beaten down to half-conscious measures.

To help boost his moral and give him brand new life, she joined the 'Cena' chant that was erupting from the crowd. They were there to help him fight; to help him win everything. Cena looked over to the crowd and beckoned them with pleading eyes of searing pain to chant even louder for his sake. The crowd willingly agreed and chanted louder, sending vibes of spirited energy coursing through John's veins.

He fought the tangled mess he was in at the face of strong pride. He was a champion never to back down and never to quit; and even he knew feet weren't meant to be kissed. It was truly improper and highly unsanitary as well. He fought and scrambled, but nonetheless he was pushed back to his previous state with his cheek flat on the floor. He took deep breaths as he struggled to think of a way to escape his torture-filled predicament.

_**Your fear it moves me.**_

_**Your weakness I taste.**_

_**I breathe you, I hate you.**_

_**You course through my veins.**_

She sensed his fears and felt the confused vibes flowing from his body to hers. Though they were meters apart, she could feel his pain; his hurt; his confusion. She cheered even louder, high in hopes for him to stand up and fight the oppression held against him. She cheered at the top of her lungs, her voice half echoing with the syllables, "CE-NA! CE-NA!"

_**And now.**_

_**And now.**_

He heard her voice and something snapped inside of him. That was a desperate call for help from a fan. From the sound of her voice, he knew that she was feeling something strong within her. Out of all the voices blending inharmoniously, she stood out. Her tone was seeking for his strength. He couldn't let her down. He stood up and pushed Regal off him, immediately sending the English man flying across the ring. He beat down Finlay and Booker with his arm still tied behind his back and managed to pull the F-U to Regal. He was the man left standing amongst the others who were flat on their backs. The crowd erupted in victorious cheers. He looked among the crowd and saw her dark brown eyes. They stared each other down for what seemed like eternity. Then, he was the one to break the stare before walking back up the ramp and heading behind the curtain.

She saw him lavishing the sound of chaotic cheers from his Chain Gang fans. He was back on top. He was still standing despite all the oppressions and suppressions thrown against his reign. She felt happy for him. But deep inside, she was breaking down into little atomic particles with no hope of being placed back together to form whom she used to be and who she will be. John stared at her and did the 'You Can't See Me'. _They can't see anything, John… Even you can't… _she thought to herself as a tear dribbled down her soft rosy cheek therefore exposing her real emotions, regardless of which the plastic smile was still plastered on her face.

_**You want me. You love me.**_

_**And I hate myself.**_

_**I need you, but I hate you**_

'_**Cause I want nothing else.**_

-Next RAW-

John had just made the Rated R Superstar, Edge, tap out to his well-known submission move, the STFU. 'My Time Is Now', mixing with the hollered screams of the hordes of fans, blared through the arena. The referee handed John his spinner belt as the champion panted to the beat of his own music. He held his belt high and showed it off to the crowd. He was telling them that John Cena, your Chain Gang leader and WWE Champion, is still in the house.

She was there again. He couldn't bear to miss his match for the main reason that he had a broken arm and extreme pain was laid onto him the past week. Big deal. She had something a lot worse. A broken heart and the never-ending pain of realizing you love someone who can't love you back. Damn him. He was wasting her money so she could go to all of his tours and appearances. And all she ever saw was him gloating and bragging about his WWE belt. But she couldn't help it. She was in love with him. He stole her heart the minute he stepped into the ring. She wanted to collapse right there and then from the shockwaves his face was sending down her spine. But she had to stay strong. She had to stay firm.

And I bleed you since I've healed you 

_**Your pain escapes through me.**_

'_**Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.**_

'_**Cause they say we could never be.**_

_**They can't see.**_

Once again, she stood in the massive crowd, constantly cheering on his win and his every move. Without them, he wouldn't even probably be a WWE Champion. What superstar would live without the affection of his fans? She had to stay strong for him. She had to support him though his light was overshadowing her own. She held all the pain back in.

As he stood there on the second turnbuckle, he caught sight of a familiar pair of dark brown eyes; the same pair that he couldn't get out of his mind. They were boring through his soul as if reading his every feeling and intention. He pointed to the girl as he stood there with his championship in his hands. "Thank you…" he mouthed to her.

_**I know I shouldn't love you.**_

_**There's just too much to fake.**_

_**But you see me, and I feel you.**_

_**And I am not afraid.**_

_**I'm not afraid.**_

"No problem…" she mouthed back. How she wished he could actually say the words he just said to her in person. But then again, he was up there in Mount Olympus; she was down below in hell. Her thoughts swarmed her heart as they tore their glances and walked their separate ways once more after the end of another show. _I hate you, Cena… You make me feel so invisible…_ she thought to herself.

She struggled her way out of the crowded arena, high in hopes to not see Cena. But the superstars had just come out of backstage to the parking lot and that's where she had accidentally parked her rental as well. Their eyes met in a death glance as the undeniable strong connection flowed through their veins. She turned away and ran to her car, starting it and zooming off to the airport. Luckily, the next RAW show could be in her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. Unluckily, that was HIS hometown, too.

_**And I bleed since I've healed you.**_

_**Your pain escapes through me.**_

'_**Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.**_

'_**Cause they say we could never be.**_

He ran to catch up with her, but the RAW show had taken most of his energy. She had sped off before he could even get 30 paces to her. He wondered if there was something about that girl. Her eyes seemed so familiar, as if retaliating back to whom he was and whom he used to be. Pushing the thoughts aside and thinking of getting a good night's rest on the plane to Mass., he dragged his luggage to his navigator and sped off to the airport. Unbeknownst to him, she was doing the exact same thing… forcing herself to forget.

-Airport-

She took her seat in first class, as usual. She was filthy rich for someone of her kind. She wondered if running away was the right thing to do. Was it really what she had to do? Was it what fate asked her to make of herself? But then again, she pulled herself away from those ragged thoughts and laid into a deep slumber.

He, on the other hand, slept undeniably uncomfortable in business class. His best friend, Randy Orton, was snoring beside him. Other reasons that that were that the dark brown eyes were still tattooed on his mind. His head was pounding from the thinking so he forced himself to sleep. He didn't know the person he had been wondering about was sitting just a couple of meters away from him.

-Boston, Ma. -

She strolled her way into her house as she recognized the same WWE memorabilia she had collected over the years. But amongst all the items and souvenirs, John's were the most rampant. Shirts, caps, wristbands, you name it she's got it. But then again, the sight of those precious and valuable items made her doubt her own feelings. She couldn't go on sacrificing her money and thoughts for that irrelevant piece of muscle! But she couldn't get him out of his life… He'd been there for so long.

She grabbed the blade from her desk and held it against her left wrist. Her tears were sputtering out a hefty amount of suicide tears as she thought and rethought her actions. But her heart got the best of her mind. With caution, she slowly slit her wrist. The sharp edge was tearing through her tan skin as crimson blood slowly oozed out of the now complete cut. The blood dripped down her skin as the pain made her feel numb. Oh, the paradox of it all.

She felt her hand slowly getting cold from the loss of blood. She took a 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' black shirt and wiped the blood onto the white lettering so it was highly visible. But the blood kept flowing from the gash. She grabbed her 'You Can't See Me' wristbands and placed them onto the gash as it acted as a stopper. She watched the white cloth slowly be drenched by red blood. She fell onto her bed and dropped the blood-soaked blade to the ground. Her mind drifted around replays of his match before everything went BLACK.

_**It seems the pain's been traded,**_

_**Since I pulled you through.**_

_**And now my mind's been so jaded.**_

_**And I would kill myself for you.**_

_**I'd die for you.**_

-The next morning-

_**And I bleed since I've healed you.**_

_**Your pain escapes through me.**_

'_**Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.**_

'_**Cause they say we could never.**_

John woke up, only to realize that he was already in his hotel room. Apparently he was too groggy to even know what was happening when their plane touched down. He glanced at his Rolex and saw that it was 6:00. It was time to head off for the arena for another edition of RAW. He stood up and walked to the shower. As the cool water soaked his body, he felt a searing pain in his left wrist. He looked but there was nothing there, only a bright red slash mark on it. He wondered where he got that but couldn't remember.

He just slid out of the shower, put some clothes on and was off to RAW in less than 10 minutes. In the car, the music he was playing was slowly disappearing into distant blurs as he remembered last night. The crowd was cheering for him. He was happy and so totally amazed by the crowd. And yet, the crowd's cheers faded away when he saw her. When he saw her clapping for him with only a smile on her face and her dark brown eyes filled with glee, he was entranced.

-RAW-

John was once again showing off his belt as he had picked the win against Edge again. Oh, how that freakin' Rated R superstar never stops his hunt for the gold. John spun his belt another time as he once again stood on the second turnbuckle in his own hometown of Boston. He lifted the belt up and showed it off to the roaring crowd. But once again, his baby blues met with dark brown eyes. She was there again; only her eyes weren't filled with that familiar twinkle, her skin was pale as compared to its previous tanned feature, her body looked frail and almost ready to collapse. Once again he pointed to her, only now, he jumped off the turnbuckle and into the ring.

He beckoned her to come to him. He told the security to allow her to pass. But she just stood there, her face emotionless. He signaled with his hand for her to come down and join him. He couldn't resist the temptation to finally figure out why he was feeling that she was so familiar. He stepped out the ring and onto the apron, but that was when she raised her hand to tell him to stop. "Who are you?" he mouthed to her.

_**And I bleed since I've healed you.**_

_**But I hate you, but I breathe you.**_

She held up her left wrist, the one with the wristband covered in blood and pointed to it with her other hand. Then, she took a picture out of her pocket and held it up with her right hand. He noticed the picture then it all came flashing back to him.

FLASHBACK 

"_Hey, Amber! Come! Let's join the guys down at the park for some baseball!" 11-year old John Cena beckoned his best friend._

"_Alright!" she replied as they both ran down the street to play baseball. Amber was the only girl in the gang. She was very pretty with her straight blonde locks and her dark brown eyes. But she favored guy sports to girly girly things. Truth be told, she and John Cena were the closest in the whole neighborhood. Neither spent a minute away from the other._

_Soon, as the years went by, Amber found herself falling for her best friend. Since he started working out, he'd become a whole lot more attractive. But then, one day, 21-year old John Cena was viciously attacked in the park by a couple of guys. Luckily, Amber was there and she shielded him from the knife that was about to be pushed through him._

_As she was being carried off into the hospital, John cried, "Amber… Why? Why did you do it?"_

"_John… I'd die for you…" she whispered. Then everything went black for her._

_While she was still in a coma in the hospital, John had left for OVW. She woke up and didn't find him there._

_Sooner than expected, she realized he had forgotten about her. The moments they shared, the ice creams they loved, the crazy stuff they did, he forgot all about them. He was a big shot now. He was up there. She was back home. He hadn't even called. Not one email. Not one text. He had erased her from his memory._

END OF FLASHBACK 

"AMBER?" he screamed to her.

She put down the picture and put the palm of her hand in front of her face. Her wristbands were bright red instead of white. And with that, she waved her hand in front of her face and said, "You can't see me anymore, John…"

Then, like a mist in the night sky, she disappeared, leaving John dumbfounded.

_**And I see you.**_

_**And I feel you.**_

_**And I hate you.**_

_**But I'd die for you…**_

**_I'd die for you…_**

* * *

**TY(ra)**


End file.
